


Beyond imagination

by Saku015



Series: Kuroken Month 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Gen, KuroKen Month 2016, Middle School, Pre-Canon, Teasing, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Kenma does not believe they can win, but the sight in front of him proves him wrong.





	Beyond imagination

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Court.

Kenma still could not believe they made it. The cheering of the audience and the confettis falling all around him were all a blur. The only thing he was sure of was his best friends’ arm around him, hugging him to his body.

”You were so cool, Kenma!” Thirteen years old Kuroo beamed down at his best friend. Their team had just won the qualification tournament of their prefecture, so it was a clear way in front of them towards the Spring Interhigh. ”Your tosses were perfect!”

Kenma only blinked at him with a small nod. He was still too stunned to say anything – at least until he found himself in his mothers’ arms.

”I am so proud of you, honey!” His mother said while wetting his jersey with tears.

”Thanks, mom,” Kenma said, seeing from the corner of his eyes how his best friend got the same treatment and tried to escape from his moms’ countless kisses. ”He is so troublesome,” Kenma mumbled under his nose, making his mother laugh.

 

At that night, Kenma was lying on his bed when his door slammed open, revealing a hyped-up Kuroo. Kenma glanced up at him from his game, but turned his attention back to it immediately.

”Kenma, you are so cold to me!” Kuroo whined, jumping up beside him to the bed. He bunched up and down, still filled with energy.

”Won’t you ever get tired?” Kenma asked him with a sigh. 

Even if Kuroo did not see his face, he knew that the other started to get angry. He flopped onto his back, spreading both his arms and legs, pressing Kenma to the wall. Kenma groaned and nudged him with his elbow. Kuroo laced his arms under his head and smirked at his friend.

”You should be happier! We have just won a really big tournament,” he said, his smirk turning into a pout because of Kenma’s uninterested antics.

”It is just a sport. I still can not understand how c-” but he could not finish, because he found himself under Kuroo who looked down at him with a serious expression. Kenma was startled at first, but then narrowed his eyes and tried to push the other off of himself, but his trying was in vain.

”I see why you do not find volleyball exciting now,” Kuroo said on a teasing voice. ”You are so weak after all~” he sing-sang, sitting on the top of Kenma who had a deadly glare in his eyes.

”That’s it!” Kenma said, making Kuroo titling his head in question. ”I will never toss to you ever again!”


End file.
